Heartless
by Mrs Sequel
Summary: Le bordel des sens. Ou quand l'attraction devient si forte que même la haine ne peut la combattre.
1. AUX ORIGINES

**HEARTLESS**

_Pas vraiment une histoire, pas vraiment un OS._

_Histoire prévue en trois chapitres (hum, deux chapitre en fait, plus ce prologue.) Peut être que si ça plait, j'étofferai, continuerai un peu plus. Pour l'instant, on s'en tiendra au plan._

* * *

**AUX ORIGINES.**

* * *

Tout fut terminé avant même de vraiment commencer.

Je ne l'ai jamais voulu, où même pensé le vouloir. Non, je ne l'ai jamais prémédité, je le promets. Je n'ai jamais rêvé, espéré, attendu, fouillé et désossé ce monde dans l'espoir de la trouver. Je n'ai rien cherché, parce que jamais, je n'aurais cru manquer de quoi que ce soit. Parce que je suis moi, et que le grand Drago Malefoy ne peut manquer de rien. Alors je n'ai jamais senti un manque assez puissant pour me pousser à convoiter quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à ce soir là.

Le soir où Hermione Granger devint mon enfer sur Terre.

Je compris à cet instant que cette ridicule sang-de-bourbe représentait dans sa plus superbe grandeur tout les dysfonctionnements de l'univers sentier.

Elle pouvait être, à elle seule, la raison scientifique expliquant chaque tornade, tempête, séisme, ouragan, orage, raz-de-marée, pluie diluvienne ou tout autre catastrophe naturelle encore non cataloguée. La nuisance qu'elle était empoisonnait mon existence et mon quotidien avec une ténacité tout aussi titanesque qu'innatendue.

Elle me hantait, m'obsédait, me poursuivait et semblait avoir été envoyer par Lucifer lui-même pour me rendre fou. Elle était là. Toujours là, juste là. Toujours si proche, toujours si loin.

Je n'ai pas vraiment comprit ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle était passé près de ma table, comme elle le faisait parfois. Détendue, concentrée un gros ouvrage entre les mains. Déconnectée. Elle a remit distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, a bousculé malencontreusement une étudiante. S'est arrêté, a sourit. S'est excusée, est repartie. Et ce fut tout.

Un courant d'air, quelques secondes volées et mon univers entier s'est vu chamboulé.

Irrémédiable. Définitif. Violent. Permanent.

La transition fut violence, parce qu'aucun signe extérieur ne pouvait en témoigner. Le sol n'avait pas tremblé, le ciel ne s'était pas déchiré. Personne n'avait péri, ni même hurlé. Rien, si ce n'est moi.

La scène était repassé, jour après jour, heure après heure dans mon esprit dérangé. J'analysais, la suivait, la traquait, avec le secret espoir de la voir disparaître à jamais. Je voulais la blesser. La frapper. L'étrangler, l'égorger. Je voulais son sang, sur mes mains.

Et chaque jour un peu plus, je sentis son emprise sur moi s'intensifier. Au moindre de ses mouvements, à chaque inflexion de sa voix. J'étais prisonnier de ses gestes, de ses expressions.

Chaque pique, insulte, regard noir qu'elle me lançait était une attaque personnelle lancée à mon self-contrôle et je jure que la garce devait le sentir, s'amuser à titiller le monstre en moi. L'appâter, l'attirer, le narguer, espérant le voir bondir.

Je la haïssais. Je voulais la voir disparaître. Parce qu'elle était elle. Une nuisance. Un problème. Un interdit dont je ne voulais pas. J'abhorrais ses carences que je listais dans l'espoir de pouvoir en rire, détestais ses qualités que je me plaisais à maudire.

Mais surtout – surtout ! – je me haïssais de la désirer.

Foutu. Foutrement foutu.

Doublement foutu.

Fais chier !_

* * *

_

_Micro histoire, comme je le disais, donc. Deux chapitres à venir, encore._

_Je ne sais pas quand, pour le moment, mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder._

_N'hésitez pas à commenter (voir à me faire remarquer mes fautes... Je suis tellement tête en l'air qu'il doit il y en avoir un paquet ^^)_

_XOXO  
_


	2. CHAPITRE D'EUX

**HEARTLESS**

_De retour, pour la suite!_

_Premièrement, merci infiniment à toutes celles qui ont lu et commenté la première partie. J'aurais aimé pouvoir répondre à vos adorables reviews seulement mon ordinateur refuse systématiquement d'envoyer mes réponses :S Je vais voir pour taxer un pc au boulot, histoire de vous répondre à chacune comme vous le méritez :)_

_En tout cas, vraiment, merci. J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas. ( Pour info, elle a été écrite en grande partie cette nuit, des suites d'un violente crise d'insomnie et peaufinée au boulot entre deux creux où la boutique était déserte ^^)_

_On se retrouve en bas..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE D'EUX.**

* * *

Il s'en est probablement fallu d'un rien, d'un pas grand chose. Comme tous les grands changements de l'univers, celui-ci ne devait tenir qu'à u rien. Une ridicule pensée, action ou sortilège à la noix.

Un grain de sable, une bousculade dans un couloir, une bourrasque de vent. Un changement de trajectoire, un livre oublié à la sortie de la classe, une dispute. Une envie, une pulsion, une intuition.

_Ou peut-être un furieux désir de me hanter jusqu'à ma mort._

Elle était là, face à moi. Dans les dédales les plus sombres et obscures de tout le château, ceux-là même qui la répugnent et l'exècrent. En cet instant, je ne rêvais que de la détruire, pour oser venir me hanter jusque dans les cachots.

Toujours est-il qu'elle était là, sans pour autant avoir à y être.

Je l'avais assez observé, traqué, suivi en secret pour connaître la moindre de ses habitudes, le moindre trajet qu'elle effectuait chaque jour. Je savais où aller lorsque je ne pouvais supporter de rester prisonnier de la moindre de ses expressions.

Je savais_ tout_. Ou tout du moins, suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à sa présence ici, maintenant.

Alors vraiment, ça ne devait tenir qu'à un rien. Un détail, insignifiant détail, qui, certainement, briserait à jamais toutes mes défenses. Foutu, foutu détail.

Ses lèvres étaient pincées alors qu'elle était immobile à quelques pas de moi. Ses yeux me détaillaient, haineux.

« Quoi? Aucune insulte cette fois? » Sa voix me fit sursauter.

Une attaque, de front, qui plus est. Le monstre en moi n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se réveiller.

Le monstre était apparut il y a de cela quelques semaines déjà. Le monstre n'était pas moi. Il n'obéissait ni à mon cerveau, ni à ma conscience. Il n'obéissait à personne. Cette excroissance au fond de moi vivait comme un parasite, drainant mon sang qu'il faisait pulser avec ardeur à chacune des apparitions de Granger.

Il était toujours là, tapi, à l'affut du moindre signe d'elle. Il rêvait de bondir, emplissait mon cerveau d'images d'elle, imprimait sur mes paupières closes l'ombre de sa silhouette et rendait mon esprit trouble de désir. Cet être abjecte au fond de moi, tordait mes viscères et réclamait son bien. Ce monstre ignoble que je haïssais parce qu'il la désirait, elle.

Je le haïssais, faute de ne pouvoir le dompter.

Ma main tremblait, désirant la toucher, sans que je ne sache de qui provenait cette envie.

_Lui, moi?_

La frapper, ou caresser la courbe de son cou ? L'étrangler ou dessiner ses courbes à l'encre de mes doigts? Lui arracher le cœur à pleine main ou sentir les battements de son corps sous moi ?

C'était un combat entre le monstre et moi. Entre ce moi qui voulait la voir morte, et celui qui désirait la faire sienne, ici et maintenant.

Mon regard courrait de ses hanches et sa bouche, de sa gorge à ses yeux.

Ses yeux. Contrits, suspicieux, attentifs. Provocants.

Et son sourire. Discret, moqueur, glauque.

Elle attendait, encore, toujours. A croire qu'elle savait, qu'elle sentait le dilemme en moi. Qu'elle s'en réjouissait.

_Garce._

Je clignai des paupières, l'esprit vide.

« Vas te faire foutre, sang-de-bourbe... » Un souffle. Pathétique.

« Je t'ai connu bien plus virulent. » Sarcastique. Chacun de ses mots puait le sarcasme, à un tel point que ça en était détestable. Et enivrant.

Une seule question subsistait : _Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi d'entre toutes a-t-il fallu que le monstre la choisisse elle ? Pourquoi cette sang-de-bourbe imbuvable au caractère de merde ? Pourquoi trouvait-il un quelconque charme au désordre auburn de sa chevelure? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il trouve attirant la frêle sorcière arrogante en face de moi ? Pourquoi réussissait-il à trouver un quelconque charme dans sa manie dégoutante à tout savoir sur chaque domaine répertorié depuis la création du monde ? Pourquoi ?

« Malefoy? »

Ses sourcils se foncèrent d'avantage. Ignorer. Ignorer les battements de mon cœur qui raisonnaient dans ma boite crânienne au simple son de sa voix. Ignorer ce besoin de la serrer contre moi. Ignorer l'effet que me font ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi.

Elle soupira bruyamment, avec dédain. Ses pieds s'activèrent alors qu'elle levait les yeux en ciels. Elle me contourna, sur le point de m'échapper.

Le monstre grogna, et je m'attendais à le voir bondir hors de moi. Il me fit me retourner, pour ne pas la quitter du regard.

« Attends! » J'avais violemment saisi son poignet. Trop violemment. Elle grimaça, fronça les sourcils et je ne pu m'empêcher de trouver le tout adorable. Le monstre, ou moi ?

« Lâche-moi Malefoy. »

Ma main lui ordonna presque, relâchant son emprise pour glisser lentement vers le plat de sa main. Elle l'effleurait malgré moi, la caressait avec dévotion presque.

_Assez!_

« Mais c'est quoi ton putain problème, aujourd'hui ? » Elle était perdue, cette fois. Perdue comme je l'étais moi, depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Mon problème ? Mon problème c'est que je te hais tellement que j'en viens à te désirer, connasse !

« Mon problème ? » j'avais murmuré, encore une fois. « Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Très bien. »

J'avais retiré ma main de la sienne. Enfin.

« Mon putain de problème, c'est que je te hais, Granger. Je te fais au point que ça en devient malsain. Ta seule présence me tord les tripes et ton existence même est à affront à ma personne. »

Ma main monta vers son visage si lentement que le geste m'en parut offensant. Mes yeux fixaient ses lèvres entrouvertes. Frustrant, fascinant.

Je repris, dans un souffle : « Mon problème ? C'est que je te hais. Tellement. Tellement que je ne sais même plus comment lutter, comment t'affronter encore une fois sans causer de carnage. »

Mes doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage. Si proche, que sa chaleur semblait m'attendre. Si proche, que je pouvait presque sentir sa peau de satin sous mes doigts.

« Mon problème, c'est que je te hais au point de ne plus voir que toi. » _De ne plus vivre que par toi..._

Puis mes doigts la touchèrent. Doucement, si doucement que ça en était un supplice. Un calvaire, une horreur, un maelström de sentiments.

La haine d'abord. La douleur, la rancœur, l'amertume, la peur, le regret, la violence, l'effroi. La haine encore une fois.

Puis la douceur, la plénitude, la paix.

Et enfin, le désir. Puissant, poignant, transcendant. Détestable.

Ma main courrait sur sa fine mâchoire, traçant la courbe de sa mâchoire comme pour la graver en moi. Elle descendit vers sa nuque, se contracta. Fort, très fort, et je pouvais sentir sa peau son mes ongles.

La haine avait atteint son paroxysme, en moi. Le désir du monstre aussi. Je voulais la serrer, l'étreinte de toute mes forces, jusqu'à l'étouffer, jusqu'à ce que son corps se fonde dans le mien. Saisir son visage et le presser sous mes paumes jusqu'à en faire imploser son crâne, la dévorer, avec toute la rage et la colère en moi.

J'étais déchiré, torturé, tourmenté. Perdu et faible. Si faible.

Mes yeux quittèrent ses lèvres, pour plonger dans les siens. Écarquillés, choqués.

Je m'approchais d'elle. Un peu plus, avec une telle lenteur que le mouvement devait en être imperceptible. Le monstre avait les reines, à présent. Il guettait, attendant le bon moment pour agir.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, comme statufiée.

« Drago! » Nous grognâmes, le monstre et moi, d'une même voix.

Un éclair de lucidité me parcourut, faisant trembler mon corps entier.

_Pas ça !_

Me retournant vers la voix qui m'avait hélé, je tentai de cacher la chose, l'immondice, la sang-de-bourbe derrière moi.

Je refusai, refoulant le monstre au loin. Derrière moi, je l'entendis haleter.

Blaise apparut, flanqué de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je priai toutes pseudo divinités confondus, des chocogrenouilles aux fondateurs de Poudlard, pour qu'ils cessent de venir vers moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous tout seul ici, toi ? » demanda Blaise, sourcils froncés.

Me retournant, mes veines s'embrasèrent.

_Elle n'était plus là.

* * *

_

_« Le monstre » est en référence à une discussion avec l'une de mes amie, qui appelle continuellement son cœur ainsi. Elle m'a toujours fait bien rire, à en parler comme une personne autre qu'elle même, et à le maudire lorsqu'elle s'enticher de gros connard (pour information, elle les collectionne, les salauds...)_

_Je me suis dis que l'image irait à merveille avec mon Drago._

_Bref, encore une fois, merci de me lire. J'espère vraiment, vraiment, n'avoir déçue personne..._

_Suite et fin, très bientôt ;)_

_**PS : Appel à témoin : **Vous comprenez quelque chose à ce site ? Vous avez la patience de bien vouloir guider une bille comme moi ? Faites vous connaitre!_

_[ Ca fait un peut-être un peu trop annonce dans le journal, non ? ^^]  
_


	3. JAMAIS D'EUX SANS TOI

**HEARTLESS**

_De retour, pour la fin, cette fois._

_Quelques remerciements s'imposent, je crois._

_Alors merci infiniment à Manon, MiaSa, DramioneForever700, Mlle Ganou, Nesta et Serena38. Je n'ai toujours pas assez comprit le fonctionnement de ce site pour savoir comment vous répondre, mais j'y travaille, je vous le promets._

_Et je me ferai un grand plaisir de vous noyer sous les remerciements dès que ce sera le cas._

_Et un gros merci à estrella'zz pour son commentaire qui m'a littéralement fait sauter au plafond. (D'ailleurs, concernant le commentaire que tu as laissé sur mon autre fiction, au sujet de JKR qui comptait mettre Drago avec Hermione... C'est une amie qui me l'a apprit, et je te jure que si je nous n'avions pas été à la terrasse d'une place bondée de monde, j'aurais hurlé – ' Non mais, Ron... Sérieusement ? En tout cas, merci encore pour tes adorables reviews.)_

_Un grand merci également à toutes celles qui ont pu lire cette histoire, sans se faire connaître pour autant..._

_Bonne lecture...

* * *

_

**JAMAIS D'EUX SANS TOI

* * *

**

J'aurais probablement du me crever les yeux, tout comme j'aurais du lui arracher le cœur.

J'aurais du... La désosser, la mutiler, la brûler ou la faire disparaître dans un fulgurant éclair vert qui aurait déchirer mon âme pour toujours.

Ouvrir mes propres entrailles pour en extraire le monstre en moi, caché quelque part. Éclater ma boite crânienne pour que cesse tout pensées. Ouais, j'aurais du.

Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas pu. Ni faire taire ces pensées que je ne peux contrôler, ni la faire disparaître, à jamais. Il y avait pire, cependant.

Pire, parce que le monstre en moi ne voulait que d'avantage d'elle. Pire, parce que je n'avais jamais été aussi conscient de sa présence. Pire, parce que rien ne pouvait la chasser de ma tête.

Pire surtout : L'ombre ténu, dans le creux de son cou. Ma folle envie de la toucher, de ma mordre, de la frapper. Pire que tout : Sa fuite incessante. Son ignorance. Son apparente indifférence.

_L'enfer à chaque seconde._

Je la voyais. Je la sentais. Partout, toujours.

Et je la traquais, obsédé.

Et lorsque je la vis entrer seule dans les toilettes, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je jure à Dieu que j'aurais voulu lutter. J'aurais voulu, vraiment.

Mais je n'ai rien contrôlé.

Elle était là, aussi désirable que dégoutante, aussi tentatrice que repoussante. Et toujours, le fanatisme du monstre, la lucidité de mon esprit.

Elle fixait mon reflet dans le miroir, les yeux écarquillés.

Dans un envolé de cheveux, elle se retourna et se précipita vers la sortie.

« Tu fuis, Granger? Moi qui pensais que les Gryffondors étaient réputés pour leur courage, je tombe de haut. » Le tout sur un ton faussement dramatique. Un sourire sarcastique, pour parfaire le spectacle.

La provoquer, pour la voir rester.

Elle se retourna, me fixant. Un soupire, un regard fuyant. Le monstre la voulait. Maintenant, ici. Tout de suite.

Un voile de fureur, de gène, de trouble et de colère pure dansait dans ses yeux. Et le monstre aimait ça. Tellement.

Il goutait l'électricité dans l'air avec un plaisir vicieux, attendant sa perte de contrôler pour la faire sienne.

Je le haïssais. Je la haïssais.

Je les haïssais, tout deux.

Un soupire, à nouveau et elle explosa :

« C'était quoi, ce bordel, l'autre jour? C'était quoi, ce... cette chose ? »

Sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait sous le coup d'une respiration erratique.

« C'est ça, ton nouveau plan de génie dans ta glorieuse opération ''Détruisons la sang-de-bourbe'' ? Me filer des insomnies à force d'analyser, calculer, penser, raisonner sur ce qui a pu se passer l'autre jour? »Elle agitait ses petits bras autour d'elle, brassait de l'air, comme pour donner de la contenance à sa furie de chaton enragé.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit Malfoy... Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ce genre de choses, pas avec ce regard, pas avec ce ton. Pas comme si tu étais réellement... » Un murmure brisé.

Le monstre et ma fierté s'affrontaient, luttaient tout deux pour défendre leur positions. Le désir pulsait dans mon bas ventre, ma fierté hurlait dans mon crâne.

J'étais paumé. Foutu. Littéralement.

Et elle avait du le remarquer.

« Réellement quoi ? Intéressé ? »

Un chuchotement, presque inaudible. Prononcer ce simple mot rendait la vision de son corps contre le mien abjecte, répugnant. La sang-de-bourde me touchait, me souillant.

_Intolérable._

« Vraiment Granger, c'est ce que tu crois? Comment pourrais-je seulement prétendre être intéressé par une immonde sang-de bourbe comme toi? Dans quelle genre de monde démentiel un truc du genre serait possible, hein ? » Un souffle glacial, haineux. Le mien.

Un blasphème proprement scandaleux. Celui du monstre.

Ses mâchoires se serrèrent et un éclair furtif traversa ses yeux. Agonie. Je brûlais, me consumais. De l'intérieur.

« C'était mesquin Malfoy, même venant de toi... »

Elle se détourna de moi, amorçant sa fuite. A nouveau.

_Fuis Granger, fuis._

_Reste Granger, reste._

« Ne pars pas. »

Deux enjambés et j'étais prêt d'elle. Si proche que je sentais la haleur de sa peau contre moi. Si proche que son souffle s'écrasait contre mon torse. Si proche que ma raison fut perdue.

« Je te déteste. »

Elle s'était rapprochée, peut être même sans en avoir conscience. Moi, j'étais conscient de tout. De chacun de ses souffles, de chaque mouvement de sa poitrine qui frôlait mon torse. Du moindre de ses battements de cils.

« Je sais. »

« Non, tu ne sais rien du tout. »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat de folie furieuse, embués par les larmes. Moi, j'étais soumis au bucher. Damné à jamais.

« Finissons-en, tu veux ? Vas-y ! Frappe-moi, attaque-moi, insulte-moi, foudroie-moi, tues-moi. Brise-moi Malfoy! Brise-moi et déguerpis. Détruis-moi et disparais. »

Mes doigts se refermèrent sur son visage. Elle haleta de surprise avant que ma bouche soit sur la sienne, la réduisant au silence.

Le monde cessa alors de tourner. Son corps, pressé contre le mien. Ses lèvres, si douces sous les miennes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, de cohérence, de raison. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Plus rien d'autre d'elle.

Elle poussa un léger gémissement du plus profond de sa gorge et ses doigts trouvèrent mes cheveux, les tirant avec hargne.

Sa langue rencontra la mienne dans un baiser sauvage, passionné. Blessant et offensant. Pressé et désespéré.

_Haineux._

Elle massait ma langue de la sienne, rapprochant mon visage du sien, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau. Mes dents saisirent sa lèvre, la mordirent, jusqu'à ce que le goût âpre de son sang pénètre ma conscience.

Le monstre n'était plus, n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Mes mains touchant, pressant, serrant. Les siennes, griffant, caressant.

Mon ventre serré par le désir et ses soupirs de plaisir.

Elle. Et moi.

Son corps rencontra le lavabo dernière elle et mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes. Elle bascula la tête en arrière alors que je descendais le long de sa mâchoire, embrassant, mordant chaque parcelle de peau dénudé à ma portée. Et ce divin et lugubre manège recommençait.

Le manque d'oxygène, sa peau brulante contre la mienne, mon désir contre l'humidité du sien. Ses lèvres, sa chaleur, ses gémissements.

L'envie. La haine. La douleur. L'horreur. Le plaisir.

Je n'avais plus conscience du rien. Ni de l'heure, ni du lieu. Ni de son nom, ni même du mien. Seul subsistait son corps tremblant sous mes doigts.

Je la haïssais. Même lorsque mon corps bouillonnait sous ses main, même lorsque ses ongles écorchaient ma peau, même lorsqu'elle gémissait dans ma bouche. Je la haïssais. Tellement. Et la désirais tout autant. Je n'étais plus qu'habité par cette haine, ce désir fulgurant.

Je saisis ses fesses et l'assit sur le lavabo, me calant entre ses jambes chancelantes. Elle referma ses chevilles autour de ma taille et fit glisser ma chemise le long de mon corps.

Tout continuer de tourner autour de moi.

Ma bouche quitta la sienne, suivant la courbe de sa mâchoire, de son cou, de sa clavicule.

_Ce n'était pas assez._

Sa chemise vola dans un envol de boutons, ma langue glissant contre la soie de ses seins. Je bougeai mes hanches contre les siennes, rythmant les halètements qui nous échappaient tout deux à chaque mouvement.

Mes doigts arpentaient sa peau, s'en imprégnaient. Courraient, découvraient chaque partie d'elle. Son cou, son ventre, ses seins.

Tout pouvait disparaître, s'écrouler, s'embraser. Plus rien de compter désormais.

Tout vêtement eut tôt fait de disparaître. Et il ne restait que sa peau. Pale, brûlante. Parfaite.

Elle me voulait. Tout autant que je la désirais. Chacune de mes grognements trouvait écho dans ses halètements.

Elle fit glisser lentement ses mains le long de mon dos, mes muscles se contractant à son passage. Elle descendis encore pour saisir mes fesses. Remontant en déchirant ma peau brulante de ses ongles longs.

J'étouffai mes grognements dans le creux de sa nuque, mordant le lobe de son oreille, la base de son cou. Je la serrai, fort. Trop fort. Voulant la briser, la posséder. L'avoir et la détruire, toujours.

J'ai mal. Mal parce que mon corps veut l'aimer, parce que mon âme la hait.

Dans un souffle, elle frotta son intimité dénudé contre mon entrejambe, suppliante. Alors, dans un grognement bestial, je glissai en elle. Ce fut un chaos inouï de sensations. De plaisir, de frustration. D'envie.

_Elle était partout._

C'était dur, sauvage et un désespérément brutale. Les cris de douleur se mêlèrent au plaisir. Ce devait être douloureux. Parce que c'était un interdit, un tabou. Parce que c'était nous.

Alors j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai cessé de penser, me contentant de la respirer. De l'aimer avec mon corps, de la détester avec mon cœur.

J'avais le souffle court, perdu par l'intensité des assauts de plaisir qui parcourait mon corps à chaque fois que je buttais au fond d'elle. C'était une évidence, à présent. Elle, moi. Cette haine terrible. Nous deux, ensemble.

Ses mains saisirent violemment mes épaules et je la sentis se serrer autour de ma verge, rejetant sa tête en arrière dans un hurlement primaire. Et, au milieu de cette longue plainte, elle laissa filtrer mon prénom. Je n'eus pas besoin de plus.

Quelque chose de sombre, puis d'extraordinairement lumineux explosa en moi. Un flash de couleur aveuglant, me laissant chancelant, perdu. Et éperdu, pour un temps.

« Je te hais. Je te hais comme on aime. » murmurai-je contre sa clavicule.

Elle resserra sa prise autour de mes épaules, s'accrochant de tout son saoule mon corps.

« Jamais, jamais je n'arrêterai de te haïr. » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure rauque.

« Bien. » Je relevai la tête, plongeant dans son regard noirci par le plaisir.

Embrassant ses lèvres une dernière fois, je me détachai d'elle.

Je ramassai mes vêtements et les enfilaient avec hâte. Je me postai à nouveau en face d'elle, laissant toute l'honnêteté du monde suinter dans chacun de mes mots :

« Jamais je n'arrêterai de te hanter. »

Je lâchai ses yeux. M'éloignai de son corps. Au bord du gouffre. Plus rien de me fait peur. Le souvenir de la douceur sa peau contre la mienne survivra au temps et au vent.

En attendant, je la quittai, pour un moment.

On se hait Granger, hein ? Toi et moi.

On a vécu pire, après tout. Bien pire. Ce ne sont pas quelques battements de cœur qui vont nous effrayer. Ni toi, ni moi. Jamais.

Je te le promets, je cesserai de te toucher. Jusqu'à la fois d'après.

Nier, pour mieux recommencer.

_A jamais.

* * *

_

_La fin. Déjà._

_J'avais pensé faire durer tout ça pour quelques chapitres supplémentaires. Mais finalement, je suis resté sur mon idée d'origine._

_J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu et que cette fin vous a satisfait._

_Merci encore une fois de m'avoir lu._

_Vraiment, merci._


End file.
